Cherrywood & Walnut
by Acherona
Summary: Locked in an office with broken AC during the worst heat wave in Konoha with your very own fantasy man…Whatever is Itachi to do? Boiling blood and a sturdy desk might come in handy. Naru/Ita


**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto or any of its characters nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warnings **– Smex, smut, man humping man…Bad language and possibly a traumatized Fugaku Uchiha.

**Beta'd** – Unfortunately this is not beta'd, all the mistakes are strictly my own and I hope that you can overlook them.

**AN** – _This was written for the Itachi's Secret contest over at Y! There were several themes to choose from and I chose the theme Heat Wave._

**Cherry-wood & Walnut.**

The sky was a pale, pale blue except for the horizon in the east which was deep red, orange, golden and purple. The air was cool with only a fraction of the humid heat that plagued Konoha at the moment. It was silent outside with the exception of a humming car or two, the birds singing and a stray dog barking somewhere in the distance.

Itachi stretched before he bent down to tie the laces of one of his running shoes a bit tighter. He liked this time of day, it was fresh and peaceful. The hustle and bustle of the city hadn't begun yet and Itachi felt like he had the chance to breathe. He set off towards the park, his favorite one that he had found when he returned to Konoha a month ago. Besides this was the only time that it was bearable being outside with the intense heat-wave that had struck Konoha. Come midday the streets would be boiling, sweat pouring and flowers drooping under the pounding rays of the sun.

Itachi had been stuck at Uchiha Inc's London office for several years, ever since he'd managed to piss his father off royally by having sex with his father's colleague on his father gleaming cherry wood desk. Apparently this wasn't proper Uchiha behavior and Itachi had found himself relocated and on the next plane to England. It hadn't been too bad, London was nice but he had to admit that it felt good to be home again.

His father still looked at him as if he expected Itachi to drop trousers and bend over for any and all at any given time but that was okay. Frankly Itachi preferred to be a disappointment to Fugaku rather than trying to live up to the perfect image Fugaku had tried to mold him into. His mother and brother seemed happy to have him back home. Though you couldn't really tell with Sasuke, his baby brother was one moody little shit; he should thank God for his good looks 'cause he certainly wouldn't make it on personality alone.

Itachi rolled his shoulders and tried to clear his head of thoughts, he would have enough interaction with his family once he got to the office, this was the time Itachi had to just be himself. He took off running, hearing the gravel crackle under his shoes and feeling his muscles move smoothly. In and out he breathed, feeling the sharp air fill his lungs and making his blood run faster. Itachi loved to run, loved the mechanics of it and loved the way it made him feel. When he was running he felt free.

Itachi wondered if he would see Mr. Firmbuns today, he sort of hoped he would. He'd been running in this park for about three weeks now and he was used to being alone, he supposed that was because he was up and running at 4:30 am but Itachi liked the solitude. The only other person he'd seen was this glorious blond sexgod, that had the nicest ass Itachi had ever seen, hence the nickname. The blond was tall and firm, filled out in all the right places and deliciously slender in the rest. Itachi could almost feel himself drool every time he saw the other.

They hadn't spoken to each other but running together all these mornings had sort of created a bond between them. They smiled when they saw the other and they pushed each other to run faster, further and better. Just the sound of the blonds' feet hitting the ground made Itachi feel better and made a small grin appear on his face.

For now this was enough, the smiles, the running. Itachi didn't even know the other's name but then again he didn't have to. So what if he jerked off in the shower, thinking about the blond pressing him up against a tree in the park and fucking him until he couldn't see straight, it was only fantasies and the blond would never have to know.

Itachi had just gotten into a good rhythm with his running when he heard the sound of feet hitting the gravel behind him; he looked over his shoulder and saw the object of his desires closing in. Fuck! The blond wasn't wearing a shirt today and Itachi had to restrain himself from turning around completely and jumping the man. The blond was caramel covered all over, his six-pack glistened in the morning light the tattoo, damn it all to hell…Itachi wanted to trace that tattoo with the tip of his tongue as the blond spurted and ran past him. The tattoo was a black, blue and green dragon whose body covered almost the entire expanse of the blonds' back, the dragon's head rested on a golden colored shoulder and its tale wrapped around the blonds' left arm. The sexgod turned around and grinned at Itachi before speeding up and that got Itachi's juices flowing…all of them. He pushed himself to run faster, he wouldn't let this man beat him no matter how sexy he was. Itachi grinned back and the race was on.

**oo—oo—oo**

Three hours later it was an entirely different Itachi that made his way off the elevator on the top floor of the Uchiha Inc. building. This was the business man Itachi, focused, accomplished and very much ruthless. His charcoal grey three piece suit fit him perfectly and the leather briefcase swung from his hand as he walked towards the office. Today was going to be a good day; Itachi could feel it in his bones. He'd had an awesome morning run followed by a ivery/i nice shower wank and now Itachi felt like he could handle anything.

Except the heat, he was stifling warm in his tailored suit, and Itachi cursed himself for choosing a three piece one on such a burning hot day. It seemed as if the AC was out of order in the entire Uchiha tower and Itachi did not look forward to an entire day of being baked alive while he tried to keep a sharp mind and make good business decisions.

"Itachi, in here." A rough voice called and Itachi stiffened.

He turned and walked into his father's corner office, noticing with some hidden glee that Fugaku had replaced his cherry wood desk. Now he sat behind a large walnut one, it was a bit lighter in the wood but no less imposing. "Yes father, what can I do for you?" Itachi sat down in the chair in front of his father's desk and crossed his legs elegantly.

Fugaku looked at his son with furrowed brows. "Something has come up and I need to go to meet Madara to figure things out. The problem is that I already have a meeting scheduled with Rasengan Corp. I need you to cover that meeting."

"Okay." Itachi nodded and started to calculate how he would proceed and which files he needed to brush up on. If he was totally honest though Itachi thought his father just wanted to escape the building and the boiling heat.

"This meeting is extremely important, we need Rasengan on our side against Orochimaru or else we kiss several large accounts goodbye." Fugaku's scowl deepened. "I have all the info you need here in my computer, I hope I can trust you to know how important this is for the company and that you won't do anything to jeopardize this deal.

"Yes father I understand, I do know how to do business."

Fugaku grunted. "I know, just making sure. So the meeting is at 10:30 am so be sure to be ready. I got to go to your uncle and straighten this mess out now. The man's close to seventy and he still can't keep his hands to himself." Fugaku got up and gathered his coat and briefcase. "I'll be back as soon as possible but I trust you to hold down the fort while I'm gone."

Itachi nodded and choked back smile at the thought of his horn-dog of an uncle. "Things will be fine father." Itachi moved to sit behind his father's desk and start going through the files and information on Rasengan. It was a fairly new company that had shot through the business sky like a comet, Itachi had to admit that he was moderately impressed with what he read. He could definitely understand why his father wanted a deal with them.

A few hours later there was a knock on the door and Fugaku's secretary stuck his head through the door. Mr. Uzumaki from Rasengan Corp. is here to see you sir.

"Thank you Yamato, just let him in." Itachi nodded at the dark haired man.

The door swung open again and suddenly Itachi found it hard to breathe, the man walking towards him with his hand outstretched in greeting was none other than Mr. Firmbuns himself.

"Well isn't this a surprise, meeting my running partner here." Bright blue eyes twinkled as Itachi got up from behind the desk to shake his hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, VP of Rasengan."

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Itachi Uchiha." Naruto's hand was large and warm and Itachi felt a bit sad letting it go.

Suddenly it seemed even hotter in the large office. Itachi watched as the blond fidgeted running his fingers up and down his dark orange tie. "Unfortunately the air conditioning is out feel free to remove the jacket." Itachi said and removed his jacket as well as the tailored vest, trying to catch a non existing breeze against his hot skin.

"Ah good, I was afraid this was some weird intimidation tactics to gain the upper hand in business." Naruto winked at him and removed his black wool jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt with a sigh of relief.

The meeting started and Itachi was excited to find out that Mr. Firmbum's mind was as sharp and toned as his body. It was a pleasure haggling with the blond trying to come to an understanding that would be acceptable for the both of them. Itachi couldn't fully concentrate though. His eyes kept being drawn to those wide tanned hands as the blond gestured and the light dusting of golden hairs on those strong forearms were absolutely captivating. The orange tie was the next thing to go and Itachi's eyes were immediately drawn to the sliver of skin that became visible by the hollow of Naruto's neck.

He licked his lips at the thought of catching that single drop of sweat that ran down Naruto's neck with his tongue before latching on to that tanned column with lips and teeth, marking the blond as his own.

Itachi startled as Naruto cleared his throat and his eyes snapped up to meet amused blue ones.

"I'm sorry, it's really hot in here…Can I get you some water?" Itachi tried to cover his blatant staring by blaming it on the heat, he was certain that the blond saw through his weak excuses but he was too polite to say anything.

"Some water would be very nice thank you, with lots of ice if you have it." Naruto smiled brightly.

Itachi got up and walked towards his father's bar in the corner of the office bending down to retrieve two bottles of water from the built in fridge. He poured the cool water in two high glasses and topped them with plenty of crushed ice before walking back and handing Naruto one of the glasses. He watched Naruto's Adams apple move as he took a big gulp.

Naruto placed his glass on the polished desk and reached out and took Itachi's glass form him putting it away too before he grabbed Itachi's wrist and pulled him into his lap sealing his lips over the stunned Uchiha's. Naruto's lips were cool from the ice-water and Itachi moaned at the feeling. Naruto took advantage of the moan and slipped his ice chilled tongue inside Itachi mouth, mapping out his teeth and gums before sucking gently on Itachi's tongue.

"Gods, I've been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you at the park." Naruto said huskily as he finally released Itachi's mouth to breathe.

Itachi's mind whirled through his brain at a million miles an hour, weighing the pros and cons of this development before coming to a decision. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shifted until he was straddling the other's lap. He buried his fingers in blond spikes, which were a lot softer than they looked and kissed him again, he bit those soft lips before sucking on a full lower lip. "Then what took you so long?" He whispered against Naruto's lips before flicking his tongue over them again.

"Believe me, I have thought about it. Over and over and over again." Naruto growled as he rocked up against Itachi in time with his words. His long, thick fingers found Itachi's hair tie and pulled on it, releasing all that dark, silky hair. "You are so fucking gorgeous, sex incarnate." Naruto ran his fingers through long locks that were already damp with sweat although it wasn't even noon yet. Right now Itachi didn't care about the suffocating heat though, all that mattered was the man underneath him touching him.

"Every morning run I've thought about you Mr. Uchiha? Naruto whispered into Itachi's ear and the man shuddered at having his hot breath wash over him."I've been fantasizing about tackling you to the ground and fuck you in dew covered grass. You have me mesmerized, every strand of hair on your head, every breath that escapes your body and every flex of muscles only made me want you more."

"Fuck I want you just as much, to touch and taste and lick." Itachi grabbed the back of Naruto's sunshine colored hair and pulled the larger man down for a searing kiss. Naruto responded instantly and molded his lips with Itachi's. His hot wet tongue ran along the seam of Itachi's lips, coaxing his lips open and his pink tongue to dance with his own. The blond tasted every inch of Itachi's mouth as he ran his tongue over the roof of his palate and suckled on the tip of the other's tongue. When he finally pulled away Itachi panted heavily, with flushed cheeks and glazed over eyes. Naruto let out a satisfied smirk at the sight. The dark haired man was gorgeous when needy.

Naruto moved his hands from Itachi's hair to his ass and rose from the chair, holding on to Itachi and placed him on the gleaming, polished walnut desk. Nimble fingers pulled Itachi's crimson tie off and unbuttoned Itachi's white linen shirt and pushed it off toned, pale shoulders. This left Itachi in his pearly white skin. Itachi practically glowed in the heat and Naruto bent down to run his tongue along Itachi's collar bone, savoring the taste of his fantasy come true.

Naruto then kneeled down on the floor, taking hold of Itachi's foot and carefully unlacing the Italian leather shoes Itachi was wearing. The blond pulled the shoes off and did the same with the thin black socks. His hands ran up the newly uncovered flesh and his hot tongue followed, tracing patterns on pale, supple skin. Naruto's hands moved to the button of Itachi's trousers and hovered there. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, giving Itachi one last chance to back out. 

Itachi looked up on the blond with hooded eyes. His body was burning up and Naruto had barely touched him yet. This was what he wanted, what he needed. He nodded and reached down and popped the button of his slacks, pulling the zipper down. No matter what happened next he wanted it, craved it. His body and mind ached to be connected with the other and he didn't give a damn about the consequences. "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you think I'd lay splayed out here in front of you if I wasn't sure? Stop being a pansy and touch me." Itachi growled as he looked up into the bright blue eyes of his soon to be lover.

Naruto gave him a cocky, foxy grin and grabbed Itachi's trousers, pulling them of long legs in one swoop, taking Itachi's boxer-briefs with him. He tossed the discarded clothing behind his shoulder, not caring where it landed. Naruto looked down at the naked man sprawled out on the desk with hungry dark eyes and he licked his lips as he ran the tip of his finger around a pink nipple, making it pointy and bright red.

"I'm going to fuck you blind, deaf and stupid." Naruto promised before leaning down and catching the same nipple between his teeth and suckling on it. His soft lips combined with nips of his sharp teeth caused Itachi to teeter between pleasure and pain and he didn't know what sensation would come next. He panted and writhed on the table underneath the ministrations of his blond lover.

Naruto continued to map out and worship his Itachi's body with hands and mouth as he impatiently shrugged out of his own clothes. His large cock was hard as stone and leaking precum…He longed to be buried inside the man on the desk, claiming his as his own irrevocably and completely. He couldn't even pretend to himself that this was a onetime thing. He has wanted Itachi Uchiha nonstop for close to a month no and he had no intention of letting the other go. If Itachi turned out to be reluctant to a relationship then Naruto just had to woo him with his charm, he had no doubt that he could succeed.

Itachi moaned as Naruto licked a line down his toned abs and sucked on the inside of his velvety soft thighs. He wanted Naruto's mouth on his aching cock but Naruto was careful to avoid touch the place where Itachi wanted it the most.

"Don't tease, you asshole. Touch me!" Itachi hissed and bucked his hips up against Naruto. 

"Where do you want me to touch you Mr. Uchiha?" Naruto asked teasingly. 

Itachi moved his left hand to his straining erection and wrapped his fingers around it, giving it a few tugs. His slim hips lifted from the table and his features contorted in pleasure as he jerked himself off. His right hand slid down his body and in between his legs to play with his smooth balls, tugging on them none too gently. 

"Too late, I can do it just as well myself." Itachi moaned and raised one pitch black eyebrow in a silent challenge 

Naruto almost came undone as he watched Itachi masturbate in front of him while teasing and cocky even though the need practically radiated from him, Naruto had never been so turned on in his entire life. The blond had to stop himself from just flipping Itachi over and fuck his brains out. 

With a low growl and Naruto stepped closer to the writhing man on the desk.

"Oh pretty little bastard, you have no idea how good I can make it for you, now just lay back and enjoy the ride." Naruto wasn't one to back down from a challenge…ever!

Naruto moved closer within the cradle of Itachi's spread legs, palming his own rock hard cock slowly and with jerky movements, running his penis up and down the crack of Itachi's gorgeous ass. The tip of his cock grazed the puckered hole teasingly. He wouldn't put it in yet, wouldn't fuck his lover dry but he wanted to feel the tiny rosebud against his shaft…To feel it wink and pucker underneath the prodding of his cock.

Naruto brought his fingers up to his own mouth, sucking on them and laving them with his tongue until they were slick and saliva ran down the back of his hand. He stepped closer still and raised Itachi's right knee onto his shoulder, and brought his hand between Itachi's round cheeks, one long, slender finger teasingly placed at the twitching, rosy hole. 

He gently pushed a knuckle inside, intently watching his Itachi's face, the breathy moans and the way Itachi bit down on his bottom lip was a feast for his greedy eyes. Naruto slid his finger back out, pushing it in again until the second knuckle, repeating the process until the entire finger was buried inside. Naruto gritted his teeth at the feeling of the tight heat around his finger. Itachi felt so good and it felt as if Itachi's ass was trying to pull his finger deeper inside.

"Mmmm yes…Is that all you've got?" Itachi moaned as he continued to fist his own cock as Naruto fucked him with his finger.

Naruto crooked his finger and Itachi let out a half amazed and a half startled gasp, arching off the table as Naruto had nudged the spot inside him that made everything turn blinding white with pleasure. Naruto then withdrew his finger, holding still and simply observing Itachi for a few long minutes. Just as Itachi calmed down from the overwhelming sensation of having his prostate fondled, Naruto quickly and without warning placed two fingers inside Itachi, scissoring and stretching the tight entrance. 

Itachi groaned and spread his slender legs wider to make room for the larger man and his glorious fingers to work his magic on him. He was needy and wanton and he knew it but fuck it if he cared. They were both consenting adults and right now Itachi needed Naruto like he needed air.

Sweat was pouring of their bodies in the stifling heat and Itachi could feel the wood of the desk beneath him become slick with it.

Naruto's hair was plastered to his temple and neck and his cheeks were flushed red with both arousal and heat. He was so warm that steam was almost rising from him and Itachi _wanted_ him.

Suddenly Naruto removed his fingers making Itachi almost want to whine at the loss before he was grabbed around the waist and flipped over so that his face made contact with the sweat-slicked surface of the desk and his round ass was raised high in the air. Itachi turned his head and watched Naruto through a curtain of his damp hair in anticipation of what would happen next. He expected to feel the blunt head of Naruto's cock push inside him and he tensed up knowing that it would sting but still longing for it. 

Itachi almost jumped out of his skin and fell of the walnut desk when Naruto parted his cheeks and instead of a hard cock he felt a heated yet silky soft tongue laving him, licking tiny circles around the puckered opening, gently probing. Itachi's entire body shuddered at the unexpected sensation.

"Aaahhhh…Naruto…feels so good, fuck me deeper with that wicked tongue of yours!" Itachi gasped as he felt the slick appendage lick his inner walls. 

Naruto regretfully withdrew his tongue and licked his lips at his Itachi's musky taste. As much as he wanted to see Itachi climax he wanted to be inside him when that happened. He'd longed to fuck the other too much not to do it.

"Turn around again, I want to see your face as I fuck you." Naruto ordered and watched Itachi scramble to comply. Naruto walked over to his discarded pants and fished out his wallet and took out a small foil package. He ripped it open with his teeth and rolled the lubed condom on with a hiss of pleasure at the friction.

Itachi was waiting on him on that gleaming desk, legs spread widely, one hand on his cock and the other on one nipple. Naruto grinned at him, Itachi wasn't one to lay around and wait like some scared virgin, no he was all man, all confidence and he knew what he wanted. Naruto couldn't think of anything hotter than that.

Naruto walked up, pulled Itachi to the edge of the desk and wrapped his legs around his waist and slowly inched his aching cock inside Itachi's scorching heat. Itachi's insides wrapped around him like a warm wet glove and Naruto had to force himself to take it slow and give Itachi time to adjust to the large, throbbing length lodged inside him. 

Itachi tossed his head back and groaned at the sensation of being filled so completely. He rose to his elbows so that he could look at Naruto's properly.

"Don't hesitate, I won't break. Didn't you promise to fuck me silly? Go ahead and do it then." He rocked back and forward, fucking himself on Naruto's cock the best he could.

Naruto shifted and his cockhead put pressure right on Itachi's prostate. The words died on Itachi's lips. Bright flashes of pleasure passed behind his eyelids. 

Naruto sunk inside Itachi fully and relished in the feel of Itachi's tight ass squeezing and massaging his cock. He thrust hard and deep, his aching cock plunging in and out of Itachi's heat. Naruto's heavy balls smacked loudly against Itachi's taut ass, the heat and their sweaty bodies making their skin stick together where it touched. Naruto more than enjoyed breathless moans, groans and curses that spilled from Itachi's swollen and red lips as he was penetrated again and again and again by his lover. 

Naruto had ha firm grip on Itachi's hips and he knew they'd be bruised by the time he'd finished. Itachi would probably be limping for some time after this intense encounter too. That thought filled Naruto with grim satisfaction. He wanted Itachi to remember the feeling of Naruto's cock inside him every time he moved.

Naruto could feel his orgasm approaching all the way from the tip of his toes. Itachi was too tempting, hot and amazing for him to last long inside that tight, velvety heat. Naruto slid his hand between their sweat slicked-bodies, squeezing Itachi's erection before moving further down behind Itachi's balls. Naruto used his middle finger to find and rub that sensitive patch of skin between balls and anus. The Naruto enjoyed the throaty curses that left Itachi's lips and the way Itachi tightened around him. 

Itachi was lost in pleasure as his prostate was nudged and prodded from both the inside and outside of his body. He moved his hand to fist his cock again as the weight of pure pleasure settled low in his stomach. His thighs shook and his back arched off the table as he orgasmed, pearly strings of come shooting out of his member and splashing against Naruto's toned stomach. 

Naruto couldn't hold off his own release either and with a low growl he came into the latex condom.

Itachi didn't even have time to catch his breath before the door swung open and a ghostly pale Fugaku stood in the doorway.

"God dammit Itachi, not my new desk too…what's wrong with you?" The older Uchiha was practically crying.

Naruto turned a bright shade of red as he was still buried balls deep inside Itachi, this was horrible, even worse than that time his mom walked in on him and Sai.

Fugaku slumped against the doorframe and wiped his sweaty brow with a pristine white napkin. "Did we at least get the deal before you decided to get frisky with whoever this is?"

Itachi cocked his head and looked at his father from an upside down position. "I guess you'll have to ask Mr. Uzumaki here that, he's the VP of Rasengan.

Fugaku grew even paler of that was possible, keeping his gaze firmly locked on the window, avoiding looking at either of them.

"We had already decided to agree to the deal before I got here and I must say that I look forward to working _closer_ with your son on this Mr. Uchiha." Naruto said and tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh God, I'm too old for this shit, first Madara the perv, my younger son the emotional retard and now my nympho son…Just get dressed and get out of here." Fugaku left the office, the very image of a broken man and closed the door behind him.

Naruto slipped out of Itachi and pulled off the condom tossing it in the trashcan and burying it behind a mountain of tissues.

Itachi was already getting dressed when he turned around. "So you'd like to work closer with me huh?" He said with a teasing grin, as he grimaced at the thought of pulling on his warm, sweaty clothes again, he didn't have much choice though.

"Oh yes," Naruto practically purred. "I can see us working extremely close together, real hands on work too." Naruto pulled on his pants. "It may require that you transfer to the Rasengan building for the time being, we have AC."

"Tempting, very tempting." Itachi twisted his mussed up hair in to a messy ponytail and moved over to place an openmouthed kiss on Naruto's shoulder, right on the dragon's head. "I must admit that I sort of like the heat though…I guess it all comes down to what kind of desk you have. Cherry-wood or walnut?"

Naruto laughed and turned around to hug his new lover, oh life with Itachi would just be too much fun. "Oak."

A wicked gleam entered Itachi's eyes and he chuckled into Naruto's ear. "Good and sturdy…why don't we go try it out?"

"Yeah, why don't we?" Naruto replied and swept a half dressed Itachi Uchiha out of the office and into the elevator.

Thank the fates for heat waves, that made the blood boil and courage rise…And thank the fates for gorgeous bastards with desk fetishes…they were even better.

**The End.**


End file.
